The Princess and the Toad Sage
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: In a vast kingdom, certain people have bonds with different animals. But what happens when the outcast everyone fears with two animals and the ruler's daughter join forces to save everyone and their home?
1. Chapter 1

I did say I would write more NaruHina stories. This is just one of two on my mind right now, and even though I just came up with it and writing as I go, hopefully this will get good, positive feedback and I'll be able to put up the first chapter of my other story.

Far away in a distant land, certain people share mysterious bonds with certain animals. In the main castle, Hyuga Manor, those who have animal connections are sent to receive special training. Some from family lineage, others by tradition, but in a very rare case, where most have connections with only one animal, one very gifted, very special individual has two. This hero would be the outcast the people would turn to in their time of need.

This young boy, Naruto, was a bit of an outsider. He had a bond with foxes that made everyone around him nervous. Hardly anyone approached him for any reason, except higher ups from the castle who either secretly look after him or are intrigued by his unusual animal connection. Naruto would often seclude himself in the forests outside of town. The fox that appeared wasn't afraid like everyone else. To Naruto's surprise, his fox friend had ultra sensitive hearing, and could feel like someone was there with them. It was Hinata, who was always wondering why Naruto was looked down on by everyone, yet still watching him from afar.

Unfortunately, Hinata, the oldest daughter of the current Lord, has not yet found her animal, if possible. But her younger sister, Hanabi and their cousin, Neji, Lord Hyuga's late brother's son have found theirs. Hinata just stood there as her eyes widened at how Naruto looked differently in the light the way he did. She knew he wasn't like the others, and was interested in getting to know more about him. Suddenly, Naruto looked where the fox was looking and spotted Hinata. Hinata knew that her father's intense training regiment was starting today. She was thinking of having him watch with her so he can see others like him in action and he would think to work hard in order to reach their ranks. Hinata knew what she had to do, and she went for it.

Meanwhile, before the call of high noon, a few already chosen to receive training have gathered at the local arena. Different animals gathered along side the combatants as well. Lord Hyuga appeared before them, announcing this will be their first day of preparing for greatness. A series of events would take place to determine who would face a terrifying threat on the kingdom. Little did everyone know, there was another animal wielder lurking in the shadows.

All right. This might not be my best, but it's a start. What will Hinata say to Naruto? Why are people intentionally distant towards him? What does a fox have to do with it? Who do you think are the ones in the arena with Lord Hiashi? Review, fave, follow, and I'll try to update when possible.


	2. Chapter 2

OK I did get some reviews to keep going so here goes. MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, just a reader, and 69, love the support. Also, if anyone reading can please check out and review Five Bands in the Light, I just know all real NaruHina fans will love chapter 7, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever wrote. I already know how the story will end, so if I get more positive feedback, I can finally finish it. So far Hinata and Naruto are just staring at each other questioningly. And I have yet to reveal the ones in the Arena. And I believe I left off with a mysterious character whose role will shake things up a bit later on. Also, the characters have abilities that bring out unique traits in their animals and some even take their animals' abilities themselves, sorta like mana/magic, that sort of thing, but I may use the names of certain jutsu from the show. Some characters will have characteristics or abilities of their animals. If the first chapter was a bit short, this should more than make up for it. And I'll also have a couple questions I would like anyone who reads this to answer in their reviews. Well, here's Chapter 2.

Hinata moved slowly towards Naruto after being seen by the fox beside him. Naruto's fox friend seemed relaxed by the girl's calm nature as she approached. She knelt to see if Naruto was either happy to see someone so close to him or scared about what to do next. Naruto noticed a very light tint of pink across her face and wondered. "Hey, are you all right?"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. "_What does he mean by all right?_" Her eyes suddenly began looking down.

Naruto reached out to her. "Yeah, you're face looks red. You sure you don't have a fever or something?" Hinata nearly fainted but Naruto reacted lightning fast catching her.

He was surprised someone would actually get this close and not feel excluded like usual. "You have a name?" he asked as she came to.

"Uh, it's Hinata. You're the one who everyone casts out unfairly, right?"

"Yep, That's me. The name's Naruto, by the way."

"Okay, Naruto." Hinata felt something from Naruto that seemed similar to her. Maybe it was the fact they're always alone?

"Wait, that name is familiar, aren't you a Hyuga?" he asked surprisingly.

"I am..." she once again looked down. Unsure of what to do next. "But I'm not like my sister or my cousin."

"Really? I never see them around town."

"Hanabi is still young, but she shows a lot of promise with her animal bond, and Neji is very calm and enjoys a good challenge. He could be a little more easy going though."

"Does Neji also have an animal connection?"

"That's the thing hardly anyone knows what it is, and I don't even know if I have one. But I have to ask, Naruto. What is it about your connection to foxes that makes people turn against you? Foxes seem so harmless and furry." To Hinata's surprise, a fox as it whined appeared beside her.

"I really wish I knew, ya know." Naruto heavy sigh affected Hinata as well. "If I could figure it out, maybe I can figure out a way to do some good with this bond I have with them."

Something sparked in Hinata. "That's not a bad idea. People need to see you for you. And maybe I have an idea to help with that."

"Wait, you'd do that?"

"I would, Naruto. If you're up for it, my father's gathered a few other people with animal bonds in one place. Maybe if you saw them, then that would give you some idea to further embrace yours."

"How about in exchange I help you find your animal bond?"

Hinata was just shocked. Someone she just met would go that far for her? "You... really think you can?" She tried to keep herself together.

"It can't hurt to try." His goofy grin went through her heart.

"We should go. I know where the Arena is. I'll take you there."

"Sounds good, Hinata."

Then, without realizing, their hands were joined. First it felt strange for Naruto, but he liked the fact he's had real contact with another person in so long and Hinata seemed nervous as she thought things might move too fast. The two make a run for the Arena, not thinking about anyone's possible comments about them together. They finally arrive and go inside unnoticed, making it to the upper section, still staying secluded. Naruto was surprised by the familiar faces, seeing as how there weren't like the others and actually considered him as one of them. They didn't know why most of the town hated nor did they care, they considered him a friend.

Lord Hyuga entered and simply stood there before the new trainees and herd of random animals. "Welcome, all. You are gathered to this location to embrace your animal connections." he announced. "We'll go around, and you'll state your names. Let's start over here."

"Shikamaru." A boy decked out in green and black with silver earrings and a spiky black ponytail.

"Choji." Shikamaru's closest friend since their families are so close. He was bulkier than other boys his age with messy light brown hair wearing mostly red with the same silver earrings as Shikamaru.

"Kiba." Sported in black and dark grey with darker brown hair.

"Shino." He was the tallest of the recruits. Wearing a lime-green jacket, his brown hair was even darker than Kiba or Choji. His shades covered his eyes which very few have seen, including Hinata.

"Sakura." The only girl there and the apprentice of the Slug Princess, Tsunade. With shoulder-length pink hair and wearing red and beige with black boots. Hinata had seen her a few times and sees her as a lot stronger than she was.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you what you'll be fighting for." Lord Hyuga knowing the dangers that would befall the land proceeded. "We need strong fighters with resilient animal bonds. For an ancient evil could make itself known."

Hinata wondered what he meant by that. At the same time, Naruto began to become uneasy as if he was gaining a heightened sense of awareness. He felt like they weren't alone. The mysterious figure looked over at the two above him. "What's wrong, Naruto? You don't have to seem nervous." said Hinata. "Is it about what my father said?"

"Not only that, but I think I'm finally tapping into my connection to the fox. I was sure that we weren't alone up here." he told her.

"So that's Lord Hyuga's daughter with the fox bearer everyone has cast out. If I can closer, I might get more information from them." the mystery tamer figured. "But now's not the right time."

"We will now begin the first session. Everyone gather by your animals." Lord Hyuga announced. The five recruits knew their animals from the ones among them. Sakura's was the slug, the dogs were for Kiba, a small gathering of butterflies awaited Choji, swarming beetles known as Kikaichu gathered around Shino, and a deer approached Shikamaru.

"We will now begin." With that, walls among rooms came up from he ground, boxing in all five tamers in separate rooms with some left unused. Hiashi, now higher up in the announcer's booth proceeded with the individual challenges. Each room had different resources and the five would have very different objects to complete.

Awaiting Kiba was a dog course with jumping rings, a tunnel, and a series of upstanding poles to manuver through. Choji and Shino had thier own forests where their insects will perform certain tasks. Sakura and Shikamaru's areas resembled meadows. "Did that really happen?" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata was also surprised. "I didn't know it could do that."

"For your first day, I want to see how well you handle the following with only you and your animals before all working together." Hiashi's voice resonated. "Kiba, not only will your dogs need to finish the course, but you as well. Sakura, your objective is divide and conquer. Spread out your slug forces and take the offensive against your enemy. Shino, use your Kikaichu to evenly distribute chakra from your target to your allies while restraining it. Choji, using your mana wings, you will have your butterflies synchronize with the patterns shown with the arena's mana reserve. And Shikamaru, with your deer's enhanced horn strength you'll need to match each of these rocks to right shadow."

"So now I'll finally get to see how these guys handle their bonds. I sure hope I can learn something from all this." It was as if Naruto's eyes couldn't look away for a second. He knew it would be hard, but he wanted to scope out all five of his friends in action. Hinata was feeling happy that Naruto was taking it all in the way he did. She really hoped they could both be on the front lines like the others when she finally unlocked her animal bond. Without realizing, her hand slowly made its way overlapping with his. She felt his anticipation, and with that, a light shade of pink sprinkled over her cheeks again. "_His hand is shaking? But he seems so calm._"

Lord Hiashi was about to give the signal as a small source of mana formed. "When you're ready..." The dispersed mana let out a loud burst. "Begin!"

I'm ending right here. It's going to take me a while to really give detail on each character's challenges so don't expect the next chapter right away. Also quick question; Which bird should I use for Hiashi and Neji? Since Neji will make an appearance next chapter, it's kinda important. Any bird except a hawk, I have other plans to add one to the story. Make sure you check out my other NaruHina stories, they could use a little more support too. Or even if you're a Blue Exorcist or Sword Art Online fan you can check out my other stories. I'm not always sure when I'll update, but I always try. And I know 'just a reader' (sry to quotation your name) said not to tire out and update when I can. Hopefully, you guys like it so far, and I'll see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to let the viewers choose Neji's birds among these. Put your responses in the reviews.

The bird people can choose from are:

A) robin

B) hummingbird

C) falcon

D) blue jay

The bird that gets the most reviews will be used by Neji in the next chapter. I'm really liking this story even though there's only two chapters so far. So please show your support to all my Naruto fics and leave reviews for them too. I need all the positive feedback I can get. You've been awesome, by the way. I didn't expect my stories to have as many followers and favorites as they do. All that I'm missing are reviews. I really think people will like what I have in store next. Not just in this one but also my other in-progress fics. Fave, follow, review my fics and I'll try to update when I can. til then c ya l8r!


End file.
